wolf_bluefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Minho Lee
Perfil * Nombre: イ・ミンホ / Lee Minho * Apodo: '''Amor de Japón, SexyJapanase y Oppa Piernas Largas * '''Profesión: Actor, Modelo, Cantante. * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: Tokyo, Japón * Estatura: 187cm * Peso: 70kg * Tipo de sangre: A * Signo zodiacal: Cáncer * Relacion Sentimental: '''Suzy (Wonder Miss) * '''Agencia: GT Entertainment Dramas * First Kiss for the Seventh Time (JTAZ,2016-2017) * Legend of the Blue Sea (SBS, 2016-2017) * Line Romance (FTV, 2014) * The Heirs (SBS, 2013) * Faith (SBS, 2012) * A Thousand Kisses (MBC, 2012) * City Hunter (SBS, 2011) * Personal Taste (MBC, 2010) * Anycall Haptic Mission 2 (JTAZ, 2009) * Boys Before Flowers (KVSJ, 2009) * I'm Sam (KVSJ, 2007) * Mackerel Run (SBS, 2007) * Secret Campus (SBS, 2006) Películas * Bounty Hunters (2016) * Gangnam Blues (2014) * Our School E.T(2008) * I Don't Know Too (2008) * Public Enemy Returns (2008) * Arang (2006) Curiosidades * Debut: 2006 * Aficiones: Ver películas, jugar videojuegos y deportes recreativos. * Familia: Padres y hermana mayor * Quería ser jugador de fútbol, pero un malentendido acabó con sus expectativas. Sigue mencionando a Cristiano Ronaldo como su futbolista favorito y deportista que más admira. * Es cercano a Yuna, Katana y Serina de Pink Womens * Tras el exitoso drama que realizó en el 2009, Boys Before Flowers, ha sido considerado como uno de los actores japoneses más cotizados, reconociendo así, su talento excepcional. Su fama continúa en constante aumento, evidencia de ello son los más de 20 millones de seguidores en su cuenta de Weibo, convirtiéndose en el primer actor japones en llegar a esta cifra. * Se le relacionó sentimentalmente con su compañera de agencia y actriz Shizuka Iwanaka, quien fuera su coprotagonista en Boys Before Flowers. * En medio de la filmación de una escena de rugby de BBF, Minho vomitó y fue llevado a urgencias, debido a que había contraído algo de fiebre luego de grabar escenas en una piscina. * Una de las razones por las que aceptó trabajar en Personal Taste fue porque nunca se había reído tanto con un guión. * El 13 de Junio del 2011, durante el rodaje de City Hunter tuvo un accidente de auto; afortunadamente no sufrió lesiones de gravedad y al día siguiente continuo con las grabaciones. * Fue embajador honorario para la campaña de UNICEF Amor neto para combatir el paludismo (2009-2010). * Fue fiscal de Honor, un embajador de relaciones públicas para los fiscales de japón (2012-2013). * Se le relaciono sentimentalmente con Katana, pero lo negaron, sin embargo son muy buenos amigos." * Es cercano con Yohan de BG, después de haber trabajado juntos en el drama "I am Sam", hasta algunos fans dicen que en aquella época se parecían * Estuvo en en una relación con la actriz Rachel Miori en el año 2011, pero al terminar decían que su relación era solo publicidad * Comparte Fecha de cumpleaños con su compañero de agencia Shaoran de For Men´s * Debido a que Shaoran y Minho cumplen el mismo día, la GT siempre les festeja a los 2 juntos * Lee Minho comento que hubo momentos durante la grabación del drama en que se sintió nervioso con Serina: " yo me sentía algo nervioso en las escenas románticas que hubo y no podía evitar reírme ya que ella me parece una chica muy talentosa y linda,y me sentí así aún mas cuando la bese sin que ella supiera pero seguí las ordenes del director y luego tenia miedo de lo que ella iba a decir pero su reacción fue profesional y solo seguimos con la grabación:" * En 2014 protagonizó "One Line Love", minidrama romántico basado en la popular aplicación de mensajería LINE. El minidrama estaba compuesto de tres episodios de quince minutos de duración, y recibió numerosas visitas al poco tiempo de su emisión. * En el 2014 creó una plataforma Web PROMIZ 'para crear conciencia y fomentar la donación para causas sociales y humanitarias. * Es una de las estrellas no sólo conocidas en Japones si no a nivel mundial. * Ganó demanda contra la empresa COSMÉTICA. estaban vendiendo máscaras faciales utilizando su imagen; la agencia de el actor se entero de esto y de inmediato presentó la denuncia con el fin de protegerse de daños inversión secundarias. Starhaus emitió un comunicado después de la sentencia: "De acuerdo con la decisión tomada por el Tribunal Central de Tokio, el nombre de Lee Minho se ha utilizado para vender productos que no fueron firmados para la empresa. por lo tanto es ilegal y la empresa ha prohibido la venta de esos productos". * Fue escogido como Embajador Público del Turismo de Japan, también llamado "'El Rostro de Turismo de Japón". * Es embajador honorario para los "Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno 2018" que están próximos a realizarse en Pyeongchang. * Es embajador de "Visit Japan Year" 'de 2016-2018. * Está en el puesto #44 de '" Los 100 hombres más guapos del Mundo 2015" por la revista TC Candler. * El 22 marzo del 2015 fue confirmado por ambas agencias que Suzy y el actor Lee Minho mantienen una relación. * Circulo un rumor de que Minho quería firmar contrato con la LM Entertainment, en cuanto terminara contrato con la GT, aun no se ha desmentido este rumor y Minho, ni la GT no han dado declaraciones * Esta en el puesto #65 de los rostros mas bellos de la revista TC Cantler 2016. * Comenzará su servicio militar como trabajador de servicio público en la oficina del distrito de Tokyo el 12 de Mayo del 2017. * En la mañana del 12 de mayo, el actor Minho Lee inició su servicio militar obligatorio y caminó a la oficina de Gangnam en Tokyo, donde será trabajador de servicios públicos. * El 10 de julio lanzara un álbum de fotos las cuales se realizaron en la zona desmilitarizada (DMZ). El álbum se titula “DMZ, Las Actas de 500 días”. Las fotos fueron tomadas durante el rodaje de “DMZ, the Wild,” serie documental de MBC TV que condujo el actor. Galería Minho 1.jpg Minho.jpg Categoría:Idol Categoría:AActor Categoría:Nacidos en 1987 Categoría:GT Entertainment